<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halcyon by arcanecadenza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186502">Halcyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecadenza/pseuds/arcanecadenza'>arcanecadenza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanecadenza/pseuds/arcanecadenza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halcyon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready?” Cadenza asked, one hand resting over Muriel’s heart and the other wrapped loosely around his dick. Her hips were steady, hovering, but unbelievably steady.</p><p>Muriel nodded, a gentle movement. Even though he knew he was lying in their bed, in the shop, he felt like he was floating high above Vesuvia. “Mhm.”</p><p>“Use your words, please.”</p><p>Muriel nodded again, more firmly that time, the pillow under his head rustling audibly. “Yes. I’m ready.”</p><p>With a soft smile, Cadenza lifted the hand she had been resting on his chest and cupped his cheek, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. She pinpointed the exact moment that he relaxed fully by his exhale and by the way his eyelids briefly fluttered shut, and it was in that moment that she sank down onto him. When she was flush with him, Muriel made a strangled sound and tightened his grip in the sheets. It wasn’t often that he was inside of Cadenza like this—and he wasn’t sure whether he would ever get used to the feeling.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>At the sound of Cadenza’s voice, Muriel realized that he had closed his eyes. He blinked them open slowly and took a moment to appreciate the sight of his partner silhouetted in that golden afternoon light. He smiled at her. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“Good.” Cadenza rocked her hips slightly, briefly forgetting herself, and Muriel groaned, his cock twitching inside of her. She stopped immediately. “Sorry. Still a little sensitive?”</p><p>“Aren’t you?” Muriel asked. After all, he wasn’t the only one who had been edged by way of mouth and fingers, and toys. He started to reach out, thumb poised to press and rub against Cadenza’s clit.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah.” She caught Muriel’s wrist, wrapped long, dexterous fingers around it. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Heat crept into Muriel’s cheeks. Cadenza’s gold-flecked gaze was intense, the slight quirk of her lips striking, and the lilt of her Venterrean accent as she probed for an answer was music to his ears. As he thought about the state that he was in,—the fact that he was much closer to release than he wanted to admit and that being buried to the hilt in Cadenza’s heat certainly wasn’t helping him in terms of holding back his orgasm—his blush crept steadily from his cheeks to his collarbones, to his chest.</p><p>“You look so pretty when you blush, but it seems like you’re a little bit tongue-tied as well.” Cadenza pressed her palms to Muriel’s abdomen and spread her fingers wide. “I don’t need to use my magic to know that you’re close—your tells are too obvious. <em>Still</em>.” She tapped a cool fingertip against Muriel’s warm skin. “Actually being able to feel that thread of pleasure beneath the surface that’s pulled taut and about to snap? <em>Mm</em>.”</p><p>Muriel swallowed hard, back threatening to arc off the mattress as Cadenza’s magic slowly worked its way beneath his skin: seeking out invisible points of tension and soothing them, drawing him all that much closer to release. “Wh-What are you going to do?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Well, the plan <em>is</em> to relax together like this, but I can’t imagine that would be too comfortable when you’re still so hard. So… I thought I would help you along. You know, finish what I started.” Cadenza dug her fingertips into Muriel’s abdomen just a little harder, exerting delicious pressure. “Is that something you would like?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Muriel bit his lip and fought to keep his hips from snapping up, from outwardly chasing the orgasm that his partner was drawing from him without making so much as a single move above him. “I m-mean yes. Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Cadenza said, using one of Muriel’s favourite praises in the bedroom, and she felt him twitch inside of her. She quirked an eyebrow even though the reaction was expected. She did love to see Muriel’s blush deepen. “Oh, you like that, too, do you?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Do you want me to praise you some more?”</p><p>Muriel closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He was close, so very close—Cadenza’s magic worked quickly, efficiently… just like her. He reopened his eyes, fixing his gaze on her face and the slight smile that graced her lips. “<em>Please</em>,” he whimpered.</p><p>“You respond so well to my magic, <em>caro</em>, you’re truly incredible. There’s this hum that emanates from you whenever I touch you like this and let my magic flood your senses that is truly music to my ears—better than any piece I could put down on paper, alone in my study.”</p><p>A moan slipped past Muriel’s lips. That gentle attention, the soothing nature of her magic that worked to bring him to the edge all over again… he loved it. Craved it, even. He didn’t even attempt to suppress his next moan.</p><p>“The sight of you beneath me, blushing from the tips of your ears down to your collarbones… I’ll never get used to it. You paint a beautiful picture, Muriel, with your hair fanned out across a pillow, lips still swollen and wet from when you let me grind against your mouth, and those gleaming eyes of yours. I doubt I could find any one thing in nature more beautiful than you.”</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>…,” Muriel gasped and sighed, chest heaving, but Cadenza’s touch remained steady, her magic kept seeking and pulling. “I think-”</p><p>“Are you there?”</p><p>“Y-Yes. I’m there.”</p><p>“Okay, you can let go now. You can let go and relax.”</p><p>With that, Cadenza lifted her cold hands from his abdomen and Muriel felt that last bit of resistance crumble, that thread she had remarked upon earlier snapping, as he tumbled over the edge. Despite having his eyes open, his vision briefly grew dark when he came, and his hands fumbled to find Cadenza’s hips in that temporary darkness only for her to guide them in place for him. He emptied himself inside of his partner with a soft cry of her name, his spend adding to the warmth that he had found when she welcomed his cock.</p><p>When his orgasm subsided, Muriel was left exhaling a little more heavily, but inhaling with much more ease than before. He blinked once, twice, clearing the stars from his vision, and refocused on Cadenza—Cadenza, whose own eyes were closed and whose fingertips were tracing slow circles around her clit. Sensing Muriel’s gaze on her, she reopened her eyes, her pussy clenching briefly around her partner’s softening cock as she drew her hand away from herself somewhat effortfully.</p><p>“Do you need to-”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Cadenza answered before Muriel could finish asking his question, and she finally lowered herself onto his chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Cadenza’s skin was pleasantly cool against his own, not to mention soft, and Muriel made a contented sound. “Better than okay.”</p><p>“Are you feeling relaxed, now?”</p><p>Muriel couldn’t help laughing. “Very. You?”</p><p>“Fairly relaxed. Not quite ready to settle down and take a nap, though.”</p><p>“… Is there any way I can help you get all the way there? Help you relax more, I mean?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Cadenza caught her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying the tender skin until Muriel brushed his thumb across it to stop her. “You could hum that movement from that piece I love. Please?”</p><p>Muriel wrapped an arm around Cadenza, resting it across the small of her back, and moved his other hand to feed his fingers through her wild curls. “Of course. Anything for you,” he said, blushing and cock twitching slightly where it was still inside of her, “since you’re doing this for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>